


Meteroites

by dropped_my_prussiant



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, LawLu - Freeform, M/M, Meteroite showers, Meteroites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropped_my_prussiant/pseuds/dropped_my_prussiant
Summary: Imagine your OTP waking up at an absurd hour of the night/morning to watch a meteor shower.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is from my old fanfiction.net account so this was written a while ago back in 2015 and I'm too lazy to re-write it~

Luffy hadn't bothered going to sleep since he wasn't actually tired at all at the time. He sat on the bay window seat of their apartment with his legs crossed, watching his sleeping other toss and turn in his sleep while occasionally glancing out to the view.

Law hardly left the Operating theatre at the Surgery he worked at which meant he never got any sleep so it was a relief for Luffy to see him getting some rest.

Luffy didn't have a hard working job like Law did but he did have a job that payed.

He worked with his brother, Ace, at a supermarket that was run by a man who was well known around the area and whose alias was "Whitebeard." The name puzzled Luffy since this man didn't actually have a beard but a white moustache instead but he never remembered to ask.

Time ticked by and Luffy had resulted in leaning his cheek against the window and was slowly dropping off asleep. The stars held their places in the early 3 o'clock morning sky as the colours softly faded from the darkest blue into a rich purple.

The worn out teenager was seconds away from falling asleep completely but was interrupted when he saw quick flashes of light through his squinting eyes. At first he thought he was just imagining it due to being drowsy but he forced his eyes open a little more to see if that were true.

To his surprise, it wasn't his imagination. There were actual lights zooming down from the sky.

With all trace of weariness forgotten, he gazed out at the mysterious lights, not having a clue as to what they were or where they are heading, resting both hands on the window for closer support.

"Luffy-ya?" A voice was heard from behind.

The boy turned his head around to see a droopy Law lazily plodding over to him yawning.

"Traffy! You're awake." He whispered excitably.

"Look! UFOs. Shishishi" He then went on to continue which made Law smile vaguely.

The man sat down beside Luffy on the ledge and pulled the younger man onto his lap, wrapping his slender arms around Luffy's wait, resting his chin on the shoulder of the other, observing the cluster of lights that populated the sky.

"They're meteorites, baka."

"Meteorites? What are they?"

"They're tiny bits of rock from space and because they travel so fast, I guess they heat up and ignite into flames."

Law was starting to feel tired again after waking up so early and he was sure Luffy had work as well tomorrow.

"Luffy-ya. You need to get some sleep. I won't be able to face Ace-ya today if you look like you did yesterday when I dropped you off."

"Yeah yeah. Hold on a sec" Luffy looked up at the sky and got an idea.

He indiscreetly turned his head and locked his lips with Law's, causing the older to let slip a slight purr before pulling away with a blush.

"Whatever..." He mumbled bashfully, looking away to hide the lingering blush.

The surgeon laid on his side and rested his head on one of the various amount of cushions that covered the ledge, pulling the teen down with him. He knew Luffy would stay awake to watch the newly found meteorites so all he did before falling back asleep was nuzzle his face in the hollow of the boy's neck and tighten his arms around the other's waist, making sure that Luffy's body was securely restrained against his own.

Law was right. Sleep was really needed if he was hoping to actually get up in time for work and he knew that both him and Law would get shouted at if he turned up in a state like he did last time.

Luffy's eyes started to drift shut after a few seconds of silence and eventually he was fully asleep in his partner's arms.


End file.
